


My pleasure babys

by Kionalove



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Body Horror, Body Modification, Clinging, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Forced Ejaculation, Forced Masturbation, Gang Rape, Horror, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapped Tony Stark, M/M, Men Crying, Multi, Other, Overstimulation, Science Bros, Science Fiction & Fantasy, Tentacle Monsters, Tentacle Rape, Tentacles, Touch-Starved, Twisted
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-06 23:48:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19073167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kionalove/pseuds/Kionalove
Summary: Tony gets fucked hard and deep but as a result something he had never thought could happen to him actually happened to him!





	1. Fuck~

Tony hips curves into the fisting hand on his groin for the sixth time. A large puddle of cum stained the floor and another wet slop of it pour onto the floor. Surrounding him were what seemed to be a ocean of horny thugs and the main appetizer was him. They touched, caressed him in such away that made him Shiver from head to toe.

They hadn't tried anything more than masturbating him yet but he was quite sure they were just waiting for the perfect opportunity. "Alright guys, I think our lil'prodogy has had enough. It's now time for divine rebirth." Announced the man who had been fisting him the whole time. Tony wanted to speak but dared not to. 

After what was said the thugs ran out of the room. All sharing dirty looks and pretty ecstatic for what's to come. He could finally see where he was. He was held in a large room the size of a warehouse which had part of the wall broken open and debris laid down on the bottom. The walls and floor was covered to the brim with symbols, ruins unbeknownst to him while outside the gaping hole were trees and the beautiful sounds of wild animals resided in the area. Tony sat down trying and failing to catch his breath after the intense masturbating.

Suddenly a rumble courses through the ground and air. The floor began to shift until a deep pit was centered in the middle of the room. A long thick appendage sprouted out scouting the area. It patted the ground smearing a revolting goop where ever it ventured. This is until it was just a few inches in front of him. It dipped the tip into the cum and coiled back, the tip split open in a spiral revealing a row of little lumps of flesh and a clear gleaming liquid that Tony could only assume was saliva. 

They dipped its self into the sperm and began to drink, it follow the stream until it actually touched Tony. They both froze, Tony was still chained! As a result it left him to the mercy of the beast. They curled around around his groin tightly and began to suck him off. Tony kicked at them but couldn't find purchase underneath the slime. Appendage after appendage darted out of the pit to grab for him. They rubbed his skin and pulled him closer to the pit until the chains no longer stretched. But the chains couldn't hold against the strength of the beast. With one final snap he was dragged into the dark pit below but not without dropping a strange device. 

The floor shifted back in place preventing the world to see him. When he finally stopped falling he landed on something wet and moving. They grabbed onto him pulling him deeper into the withering mass. Just his arm was in and he was screaming, the touch sent sensations of pleasure as they crawled up his nerves. His screams soon became muffled when he was fully enveloped. Pleasure clouded his mind, it was so exhilarating, so electrifying, so restricting. They rubbed in the right spots and was gentle but steadfast in their care for him. His hips bucked into the mass which in response they did the unimaginable.

It grabbed the head of his groin and sent something slithering down his uthera, they moved deeper one by one. He could feel them squirm inside his organs, push against them and yet there was no pain. That too was replaced with pleasure, he arched even deeper into the grasp of appendage. Mouth agape in a silent scream. Was it for help? Or did he want more?

This was his world now for the next five months, being fucked over and over again until his mind went empty, void of all thought. Only feeling. Of course, there is a end to this cycle but not in the way some would expect. . .


	2. Rip But Not Unstick

Tony was saved in 5 months indeed. His mind raced in a panic, his body shivered from touch of all kind. I know this because I saw it, from going from a man to the shell of one. The tentacle beast was pulled out of the dark pit and into a reinforced cage to be taken to where it resides now, in SHIELDs laboratory. Oh, dont worry. The creature had company; Stark company. He was under all that mess, moaning his cares away while I was working my ass off to get him.

Thankfully, hardwork does pay off in the end.

I huffed a relieved sigh when I had finally declared the gun finished. If my calculations are correct this should vaporize the creature enough to drag tony out. I slipped on my yellow suit and strapped on the large helmet. Anxiously I took a step into the large glass containment room and like usual the creature made no sign of interest in me, they just carried on wiggling and squirming. I proceeded to ascend closer until suddenly one of the tentacles lashed out. Quickly I took aim then as I pulled the trigger a loud brimming zap noice was admitted from the gun.

The black goop went spraying everywhere, bits and peices of what was left of the attacking appendages laid lifelessly on the floor. There was no shriek or wail, just a set of waving motions that screamed 'sos'. My eyes stared at shock at what i had done. The creature was no longer black, instead the tentacleswas now a shimmering white painted with all colors of the rainbow.They were curled and unmoving in a ball. I must've destroyed their defence and there was no way Tony wasn't in the middle of the mass.

With one last zap the beast dramatically uncurled, gently setting down Tony. He didn't look unhealthy just someone with very little fat and muscle. The only real difference from how he looked in the pictures shown to me was that his arc reactor was wide open and filled in with loads of slime. Plus, his gut was extended outward as if he was pregnant. "Holy shit, I need to tell Fury about this."

If I wasn't smart enough I would've thought he just came out of a womb! I stepped closer but the moment I leaned down he stunk of semen and. . . Some other bodily fluids? All it took was one touch, one poke, one prod and he was instantly awake. I jerked back at his sudden figit. Tonys eyes was fixed my face with red piercing snake eyes. But then they closed, back into their slumbering state. I had to wonder. Was he always like this or is this a first time thing?

Carefully I reached out once more and took him by the wrist. A full body spasmed followed but other than that he was okay. I rubbed into the bone as careful as I could and it was just as I thought. All the inactivity during the past five months along with the lack calcium led his bones being more fragile. When rubbed a bit firmer I could feel his bone slightly shift. They're just like slime, flexable and easy to loose shape.

Yup, Fury's definitely gonna want to hear about this.


	3. Author needs to get back on track

"Dr. Jasper, report." Fury ordered. "Well, I was able to get Tony." I said gesturing to the curled up body laying on the a thick blanket I had laid onto the floor. "But further testing and some much needed food will be needed if he is to get back to proper health."

"And how long will that take?" He asked. I winced at my inevitable answer, "At least three months." He breathed a long sigh. SHIELD needed Tony in proper condition and quick. The team was slowly getting agitated and was begining to wear down on him.  
'Where is he?' 'Is he ok?' They'd ask on a day to day basis. Not only that, without Tony it's been getting much harder to deal with certain situations. Villains are piling up and fast.

"You're going to have to deal with him. Resources are getting tight and we can't risk flying over to your location. I should be able to send a vehicle in a week from now." He explained. Then suddenly a loud crash could be heard on the other side ending the hologram abruptly. "Shit, no, no, no." I cursed as I kept pressing the buttons but it was no use, I was going to be stuck here with THE Tony Stark. I was going to have to provide him with food and shelter.

I slid down to the ground beside the slumbering body. His skin turning into a sickening pale with how things were going. I reached out to lay my small child like hand on his freezing cheek. He leaned in slightly slitting open his eye once more. Oh Tony, what will I do? I'm just a kid and you're just helpless. "I guess i have to take care of you now." I whispered. He closed his eyes almost as if in understanding.

I would've smiled if it wasn't for the way each time he breathed out it ended in his chest shuddering to a stop before breathing in. "But first we may have to do a check up first." With one swift motion I managed to get my feet and tug the increasingly aware Tony across the room. Half way off the blanket his arms slipped my hands likes fish creating sickeningly wet sound as it landed. In a frenzied fashion Tony began to flail, his legs skewered to be places that possible would seem unlikely. One of them was under his back, bent so much his foot came to the back of his head. Once he realized this his eyes grew wide, pupils shaking and dialated at the same time.

Their gaze was inevitably on me although I was quite sure he could see me as a blur. Words came in a garbled mess and with each attempt a clear substance that I've come to realize later wasn't spit, was oozing past his lips. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All I can say was that I neglected this for too long and have finally come back.


End file.
